cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Multi-talented deck! 1
Multi-talented deck! 1 is the first episode of the Multi-talented deck! fiction. It tells the part when Su Zhong Xiao was introduced Vanguard by his Malay friend, Abdul Hafis bin Sabtu. Next episode: Multi-talented deck! 2 Plot Su was taking a break when somebody approached him. It was Hafis. Hafis, "Yo Soh! How're you doin'?" Su, "Good. Except I got bored of some PC games..." Hafis, "Here, let me tell you a card game that was gaining global attention." Su, "What's that card game?" Hafis, "Vanguard." Su, "Vanguard? What's that card game?" Hafis, "This card game, like other card games made in Japan are successful worldwide." Su, "Okay I'll see it later." He then searched the website for the clan that he likes. The next day... Hafis, "Yo Soh! Got the clan ya want?" Su,"I prefer Oracle Think Tank." Hafis, "Oh. Why do you like it?" Su, "I mostly like their ability to control drive check, that's the ability to see the future." Hafis, "It's okay, but now the Magus archetype was the one who can do it perfectly." Su, "I'll buy it when I can afford it." Then finally, Su finished his Oracle Think Tank build. Then Hafis started to teach Su the basics. Hafis, "First draw 5 cards. Second if you got any cards that you don't want, put them back and shuffle your deck first before redraw. You can only redraw once. Ready? Also, let me go first so that I can teach you better." Su, "Yes." Hafis and Su, "Stand up, vanguard!" Hafis, "Eradicator, First Thunder Dracokid." Su, "Little Witch, Lulu." Turn 1 - Hafis rides Eradicator of Fire, Kohkaji, First Thunder moves behind. Turn 2 - Su rides Circle Magus. Su uses Circle to attack Kohkaji. Drive check gets Oracle Guardian, Nike (Critical), power and critical to vanguard. Hafis' damage check gets Eradicator, Electric Shaper Dragon and Eradicator, Dragon Mage (Draw). Hafis draw 1 card due to trigger. 0-2 Turn 3 - Hafis rides Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon and calls a rearguard Spark Rain. Attacks with rearguard Spark Rain first. Su guards with Nike. Hafis attacks using vanguard Spark Rain boosted by First Thunder. Drive check gets Worm Toxin Eradicator, Seiobo (Heal). Power to vanguard and heals the Electric Shaper in the damage zone. Su's damage check gets Hexagonal Magus. 1-1 Turn 4 - Su rides Steller Magus and calls a rearguard Briolette Magus. Su attacks using Wiseman. Drive check gets Battle Sister, Cocoa. Hafis' damage check gets Iron Blood Eradicator, Shuki. Su attacks with Briolette Magus. Hafis uses rearguard Spark Rain to intercept. 1-2 Turn 5 - Hafis rides Electric Shaper. Calls a pair of Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan and another pair of Shukis behind the Zuitans. Hafis attacks Briolette using Zuitan on his right. Su puts the Briolette to drop zone. Hafis attacks Wiseman with his vanguard. Twin drive: first check gets Divine Spear Eradicator, Pollux (Critical). Power to the Zuitan that hasn't attacked yet and critical to vanguard. Second check gets Zephyr Eradicator, Hayate (Stand). Power to the Zuitan that just attacked and he stands. Su's damage check gets a Lozenge Magus (Heal) and a Psychic Bird (Critical). Power to Wiseman. Hafis attacked with the powered Zuitan boosted by Shuki, and Su guarded with the Stellar Magus in his hand. Hafis ended his turn because his remaining Zuitan doesn't have enough power to proceed his attacks. 3-2 Turn 6 - Su rides Hexagonal Magus. Using Lulu's skill, he drew a card. He proceeds by calling a pair of Silent Toms and another pair of Crescent Maguses. He then attacked using the Silent Tom on his right boosted by Crescent Magus. He used Crescent's skill announcing the name Pentagonal Magus. The revealed card is Battle Sister, Cocoa. Hafis took Zuitan as damage. Su attacks using Hexagonal Magus boosted by Lulu. Hafis used Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld to nullify Hexagonal's attack, fearing that Su's second check might be a trigger. Su's twin drive gets Cocoa first then Battle Sister, Ginger (Critical). Power and critical to the Silent Tom that hasn't attacked. Su then used the powered Silent Tom to attack Electric Shaper, in conjunction of Crescent's skill. He announced Lozenge Magus when the revealed card is Briolette Magus. Hafis gets Guld and Hayate through damage check. 3-4 Turn 7 - Hafis break ride Eradicator, Sweep Command Dragon. Using Sweep Command's skill, he moved First Thunder to soul, retiring one of Su's Silent Toms. Then Hafis used Sweep Command's limit break, not only drawing one card while powering Sweep Command himself but also killing another Silent Tom. Due to Electric Shaper's break ride skill, even the Crescent Maguses behind are retired as well. With that, all the Shukis behind Hafis' Zuitans gets 12k power. Hafis then called Kohkaji behind Sweep Command. Hafis attacked using Zuitan on his right. Su guarded with a pair of Battle Sister, Ginger. Hafis then attacked with Sweep Command. Su used Tetra Magus to nullify Sweep Command's attack. Hafis' twin drive gets Hayate at first, power to the Zuitan that just attacked and he stands. Second check revealed Pollux, power to the Zuitan that just put to stand and critical to the another Zuitan that hasn't attacked yet. Hafis attacked with the Zuitan with one extra critical. Seeing that the power is too high for him to withstand, Su choose not to guard. His damage check gets a pair of Circle Magus. Hafis then attacked with another Zuitan after unflipping his face down damage while soulcharging. Su guarded with Nike. 5-4 Turn 8 - Su break ride Pentagonal Magus and called a Briolette Magus and a Crescent Magus. Using Hexagonal's break ride skill, Su took a Tetra to his hand while putting the rest to top. Su attacked with Pentagonal Magus. Hafis guarded with Hayate, Pollux and Dragon Mage. Su announced the card on top of his deck as Oracle Guardian, Nike. The check matched. Pentagonal gets a total of 5k and 1 critical while power and critical goes to Pentagonal. Second check gets Tetra Magus. Su proceed with Briolette boosted by Crescent. Su used Crescent's skill to announce the name Silent Tom. Hafis' damage check gets Spark Rain. 5-5 Turn 9 - Hafis proceeds with attacking by using his Zuitan on his left. Su guarded with Nike. Hafis then attacked with another Zuitan. Su again guarded with Wiseman and Cocoa. Hafis then attacked with Sweep Command and Su used Tetra to nullify Sweep Command's attack. Hafis' twin drive gets Hayate at first, power to his right Zuitan and he stand, second check gets an Electric Shaper. Hafis attacked with the Zuitan put to stand. Su announced no guard due to his low hand size. His damage check gets Briolette Magus. Hafis, "I won, but well you someday will reach my level Soh. Keep it up." Su, "Thanks Hafis. We'll meet again someday." After that both Hafis and Su each go to mind their own business. Category:Fan Fiction